


Пятый и реальная девушка

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Meet the Family, Siblings, mannequins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Лютер улыбался, и смотрел на Долорес как на старого друга
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Пятый и реальная девушка

Ни в Апокалипсисе, ни после него, Пятому и Долорес не доставалось такой роскоши, как конфетно-букетный период.

Среди горящих обломков они нашли друг в друге поддержку и заботу. Они прошли путь от друзей, до возлюбленных, без свиданий и трепетного ожидания встречи.

Когда Пятый нашёл её в универмаге и вытащил из-под обстрела Хейзела и Ча-чи, они просто продолжили свои отношения с того же места, на котором закончили. Будто тогда, когда он оставил её и ушёл с Куратором, они поставили запятую, а не точку.

Сейчас у них была возможность начать всё сначала. Не находясь рядом целыми сутками, а встречаясь по вечерам. Потягивая вместе кофе, целуясь в тёмном углу, и долго-долго гуляя рука об руку.

Пятый был счастлив. Часы, проведённые с Долорес заставляли его думать, что он, быть может, способен на спокойную жизнь. Что он, наверное, действительно сможет снова вырасти. В этот раз без постоянной угрозы голодной смерти и стремления вернуться домой.

У них с Долорес была ещё одна попытка.

Семья не могла этого не заметить. Правда, первое время о причинах такого душевного подъёма у Пятого знал только Клаус.

— Мы с ним нашли Долорес, — сказал Клаус на чаепитии с сёстрами. — Думаю, совсем скоро мы снова её увидим. Все, кто не знакомился с Долорес официально — познакомятся.  
— Вы не думаете, что стоит с ним об этом с ним поговорить? Это как-то… ненормально, — поморщилась Эллисон. — Даже для него ненормально.  
— Это защитный механизм, — Ваня обхватила себя руками за шею и облокотилась о стол. — Она не сможет ему сделать больно, а он не может сделать больно ей.  
— И всё-таки…  
— Сладкая, — Клаус положил руку Эллисон на плечо. — Во-первых, наша мама — робот. И мы все её одушевляем.  
— У мамы хотя бы программа есть.  
— А Долорес даже лучше, — заметила Ваня. — Потому что она будет такой, какой она нужна Пятому. Лучше оставить всё как есть.  
— Может, он перерастёт её, — добавил Клаус. — А даже если нет, то что с того?  
— Я не… Я так не думаю, — Эллисон тряхнула головой. — Ему нужно повзрослеть.  
— Давно ты не смотрела ему в глаза, сестричка.

Ваня рядом хмыкнула, кажется, соглашаясь.

Прежде, чем попросить её переехать, Пятый должен был познакомить Долорес с семьёй. Это был волнительный день… для неё. Пятый был уверен, что что бы его братья и сёстры ни сказали, ему будет совершенно плевать. Главное, чтобы ей было комфортно. Чтобы она не опускала пристыжённо взгляд своих пронзительно-синих глаз, чтобы не краснела и не хотела уйти.

Вместе с Долорес, братьями и сёстрами он выбрал день. Привёл её немного раньше, чтобы вместе с ней выпить вина и немного расслабиться. На щеках Долорес появился лёгкий румянец, и они как раз взялись за руки, обсуждая, как здорово было бы вместе съездить куда-нибудь в Европу, когда в гостиной показался Лютер. Он замер, смерив взглядом Долорес и Пятого.

— Привет, Долорес, Пятый, — сказал Лютер. — Прекрасно выглядишь, — обратился он к Долорес. — Не замучил тебя ещё братишка?

Лютер улыбался, и смотрел на Долорес как на старого друга, и Пятый только теперь осознал, что на самом деле он тоже нервничал.

— К вам можно присоединиться? — Лютер отодвинул стул за баром, но не сел, дожидаясь, пока Пятый кивнёт.

Эллисон скрестила руки на груди и снова покачала головой.

— Я не понимаю вас. Вы же все способны мыслить рационально. Почему никто из вас не считает… что это безумие какое-то. Диего! Услышь меня хотя бы ты.  
— Прости, сестричка. Но тут такое дело, мы втроём, — он говорил о себе, Клаусе и Лютере, — видели, как он на неё смотрит.  
— И что?  
— И дай боже нам всем возлюбленных, которые будут смотреть на нас, как Пятый смотрит на Долорес, — нежно сказал Клаус. — Ты вот видишь, как он смотрит на нашу Ванечку?  
— Эй, — Ваня склонила голову набок и скрестила руки на груди. — Я тут при чём?  
— Ты же его любимица в семье.  
— Да, у него даже складка между бровями пропадает, когда о тебе речь идёт, — кивнул Диего. — А с Долорес он… — Диего запнулся. Не получалось выговорить слово, но не потому, что он заикался, а потому, что с Пятым оно как-то не вязалось.  
— Нежный, — сказал вместо него Клаус. — Просто дыши, Эллисон. И ты сама всё увидишь.  
— Он был один все эти годы. А она давала ему утешение. Когда он нашёл всю нашу семью мёртвой, Долорес была с ним, — добавила Ваня. — По крайней мере, он мне так сказал.

Эллисон тяжело вздохнула.

— Ладно. Ладно. Я подыграю, — сказала она. — Но это не значит, что я это одобряю.  
— Боже, Эллисон, — пропел Клаус. — Отпустила бы ты все эти рамки, что любить можно только что-то из плоти и крови, и способное вынести мозг, — и протанцевал из кухни в коридор.

Пятый неплохо знал своих братьев и сестёр, и не заметить, как напряжена Эллисон — и только она — он не мог. Диего хлопнул его по плечу и сел рядом с Лютером, Клаус и Ваня утянули Долорес с собой на диван, и только Эллисон стояла в стороне, обнимая себя руками.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — бросил Пятый братьям, соскользнул со своего места и направился к сестре.

Эллисон, увидев его, сдержанно улыбнулась. Отточенная улыбка, но на нём она не сработала.

— Дай угадай, ты мой выбор не одобряешь.  
— Что бы ни делало тебя счастливым…  
— Но? — Пятый перебил её, сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Эллисон исподлобья. — Давай, говори, что ты _на самом деле_ думаешь.  
— Пятый, — Эллисон положила руку ему на плечо. — Я просто волнуюсь. Ты больше не последний человек на Земле, и это не здорво.  
— Да ладно, разве, по-твоему, я не «ку-ку»? — Пятый присвистнул и покрутил пальцем у виска, почти один в один копируя её собственный жест.  
— Ты сам с этим поспорить можешь? Путешествия во времени, сорок пять лет в одиночестве, работа в Комиссии и две недели наперегонки со временем. Ничего удивительного, что ты не можешь мыслить разумно.  
— О, я мыслю разумнее, чем вы все, — Пятый мотнул головой.  
— У тебя, очевидно, проблемы, и отрицая их ты делаешь только хуже.  
— _Теперь_ мы озабочены моими проблемами. Кто из вас нашёл в себе силы меня обнять, когда я вернулся? Спросить «эй, Пятый, почему ты так ковыляешь, ты что ранен»? — он пожал плечами.  
— Было как-то не до этого, не находишь?  
— Это нормально. Что вы не спросили. Что я не сказал, — Пятый пожал плечами. — А она спрашивала. Всегда. Помогала мне рассудок сохранить. Она может тебе сто раз не нравится, но не смотри на меня взглядом «скорее бы его попустило».  
— Этого я тебе обещать не могу.  
— Я никогда не осуждал вас с Лютером за эти сомнительные поползновения, знаешь, — Пятый подмигнул сестре. — Попробуй не осуждать меня.

Эллисон запнулась и напряжённо нахмурилась. Спокойнее от его слов ей не стало, но Пятый видел, что ему до неё удалось достучаться. В их семье не было ничего нормального, и, если у них с Лютером может быть что-то невысказанное и неправильное, почему у других нет?

Пятый похлопал сестру по плечу, развернулся и направился к Долорес.

И только тогда, когда он присел на корточки рядом с ней и коснулся её подбородка, спросил у неё что-то, Эллисон поняла, о чем говорили братья.

Его взгляд, всегда уставший и злой, смягчался и светлел. Пятый улыбался искренне и касался Долорес нежно.

Эллисон качнула головой, глядя на носки своих туфель, а потом пересекла разделяющее их с Пятым расстояние. Осторожно коснулась его спины, и когда он встал крепко обняла.

— Прости, — шепнула она. Потом обернулась, протянула руку и сжала пластиковую ладонь Долорес в своей. — Спасибо, что делаешь нашего брата счастливым.

В конце концов, всё в их жизнях было до безумия странным.

Почему бы манекену не быть самой лучшей в мире девочкой.


End file.
